


A friend in need

by siangjiang



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, after the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Andy was pretty sure the lights had woken him up. That, or the quiet sobs coming from Gary.





	A friend in need

It was still dark when Andy woke up. Well, as dark as it got these days. A faint red hue pulsated across the sky and occasionally lit up the world for a brief moment. It had worried Andy at first, but nothing seemed to come of it so now it was more annoying than anything. He was pretty sure the lights had woken him up.

That, or the quiet sobs coming from Gary.

"You okay, Gary?"

Gary's voice hitched "Shh, don't wake Sam and Steve"

They had decided to sleep under a tree that stood beside the highway to London. Sam and Steve had huddled up together, so Andy had dragged Gary to the other side of the tree to give them some privacy.

"Don't worry about them" Andy said, a bit quieter despite himself "What's up?"

They had been walking for days, but he hadn't heard Gary cry once. Now Andy wondered if he had just been a shitty friend who hadn't noticed.

"S' alright. Go back to sleep"

"Gary, come on man. I'm here for you" Andy held out a hand in the dark, offering it to his friend. Gary hesitated for a moment before taking it.

They didn't have to talk about it. Gary was little more than a blurry shadow in the dark but Andy could still hear his quiet sobs and felt his body tremble. It made him feel like shit. He should have known. Gary was a terrible friend, always had been, but he was sick. He needed help, and Andy never bothered to do anything. He just cut him off and let him spiral into this sorry excuse for a man.

He felt Gary tighten his grip on Andy's hand, almost pulling him in, so Andy moved closer and gently stroked Gary's cheek. Gary responded with a surprised choke, then pressed his face into the palm.

"Hey, it's okay..." Andy said, forcing himself to smile or he might start crying himself "It's okay"

One of the waves of red light passed over them, and for a brief second he could see Gary clearly. Something was wrong. Gary's face wasn't contorted into an ugly mask of self-pity like it always was when he cried. Instead his eyes were shut and his mouth open...like a silent moan.

Andy felt his fingers tighten in Gary's hair. "Are you _wanking_?"

A second light passed over them and gave him time to look down and see Gary's hand pulling at his own dick.

Gary sobbed again, and Andy couldn't understand how he ever thought that sounded like crying. "I thought you knew" Gary said "I was wondering why you suddenly turned gay on me. I'm kinda into it though, like, a little bit"

Andy was practically trying to pull Gary's hair out now. That son of a bitch had him worried! Here Andy was self-loathing and on the edge of crying for his old friend, and the whole time Gary had been jerking off! 

"Gary!" he growled dangerously. Gary responded with a soft "Andy..." and suddenly everything went quiet.

"If you got any of it on my clothes I'm going to kill you"

"What are you angry at me for? I didn't try to trick you or anything"

"You could have told me! I thought you were crying!"

"How can you confuse wanking with crying?"

There was a soft thud of Andy punching Gary on the shoulder, followed by a yelp from Gary.

"Ow! Why!?"

Andy rolled over, away from Gary. He could hear Gary fiddle about.

"Do you want to cuddle?"

"No!" Andy said, almost yelling "I don't want to cuddle!"

"Suit yourself. I was just trying to be polite"

Goddammit Andy hated that man sometimes.


End file.
